


Handle With Care

by AnonymousOmega



Series: Daddy's Little Omega [4]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, Grooming, Incest, Knotting, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Niece, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rut, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scenting, Smut, UNCLE - Freeform, Uncle/Niece Incest, a/b/o dynamics, cum, omega - Freeform, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOmega/pseuds/AnonymousOmega
Summary: Larry really should have been more careful with his omega...





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story does contain the manipulation of a teenager, and sexual abuse. I have used every tag warning I can think of. If there is one I missed that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the three characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.

It was during the summer between Ally's Sophomore and Junior years in high school, when she was sixteen, that Larry's youngest brother came sniffing around for a place to stay for "maybe two weeks max", saying that he would "hardly ever be here".

Vernon was fourteen years Ally's senior, and almost thirty years Larry's junior, a last minute surprise for their mother and father since their mother hadn't had any pups in nearly fifteen years before he came wailing into the world. Larry was already long out of the house by the time Vernon was born, but he had stopped by for the pup's fifth birthday to meet the new pack member for the first time. He hadn't liked him then, and he didn't like him now, so before Vernon could even make his case he was told no. What went unsaid, was that his and Ally's mating cycles were due to hit within a month, which meant they could hit while Vernon was there and he needed his omega for his rut. No way was he letting his brother be around, preventing him from fucking his bitch while she was in heat.

He didn't care one bit that his brother had just gotten out of a seven year stint in prison for his part in an armed robbery gone wrong. All he cared about was the fact that Vernon was an alpha, and much closer to Ally in age than he himself was. In pack terms, his brother was an obvious threat.

"Come on Lar." Vernon frowned as he looked down at the brother he stood over by about four inches. "I just need a place to stay long enough to get ahold of my old pack and see if I have a spot there still."

"Then call them." Larry scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. "We only share blood because you squeezed out the same damn twat I did. We ain't pack, we ain't even made pack, I don't owe you shit."

"No, you don't owe me, but phone numbers have changed and I haven't been able to find a job yet. Means I ain't got money for a hotel room, I got nowhere to go until I get ahold of the boys."

"Not. My. Problem." Larry growled out, heightening his scent to establish his dominance in the situation. "Now get."

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass over me couch crashing?"

Larry rumbled a warning in his chest. "Because, Mr. Can't-Tell-When-He's-Not-Wanted, Ally's hittin' her heat soon and I remember what a pain in the ass mom always said you were around omegas in heat. I don't need a fuck up like you around when she starts stinkin' up the damn place!" He snapped. "I'm hitting my rut soon, and it's bad enough I gotta deal with that smell during my rut, I don't need another alpha around sniffin' at my daughter's heat."

Vernon rolled his eyes. "You idiot. I got plenty of action in prison, your daughter, my _niece_ , ain't even on my radar. She's not man enough for me."

Larry had been frowning before but now he pulled a face at his brother's words. "You're a fuckin' fag?"

"And you're still an idiot. Don't worry I'll make myself even more scarce if she hits her heat or you hit your rut, I don't need to be around that." Deciding to play an obvious card, he grinned at his brother. "Actually, when's the last time you got to get out and get any during your ruts? If you guys synch up like this often it must be driving you nuts."

Larry eyed Vernon, trying to figure out the best sounding lie to hide what he did with his daughter when he was in rut. "It's been a few times, had to make sure she didn't sneak out lookin' for a knot. What's it to you?"

"I got a friend in town, can score you a nice little bitch in heat for your rut. I'll find a way to handle the tab if you let me couch crash, deal?" He held his hand out with a smile. "He can get you anything you want, even ones that'll let ya knot 'em and pump 'em full without protection."

"Bullshit." Larry growled.

"Not bullshit. What if I can get you in to pick out your girl tonight? I'll catch up with my niece over some pizza and you figure out which bitch you wanna rut into for a few days. Maybe even get a little sample of what you'll get? And when your rut hits I'll stay on the couch and make sure she don't go lookin' for a knot when your back's turned. What do you say?"

Larry scoffed and grabbed Vern's hand, shaking it with a mocking laugh. "Yeah, you get me in tonight and I'll take your deal."

Vernon smiled as he shook his brother's hand and let go. "I'll go pay my guy a visit and then I'll see you guys when I bring dinner for me and the pip squeak."

"You really gave up pussy?" Larry made a face at the thought, but he needed to make sure his bitch wouldn't get touched.

"You should hear the noises male omegas make." Vernon said with a wolfish grin before he turned and left out the front door, going to the truck that was parked behind Larry's car.

Larry frowned as he shut the door and locked it before he made his way to his bedroom where his omega was still asleep from the night before. He didn't know it yet, but he had just made his second crucial mistake with his omega… Listening to anything his younger brother had to say.

\-----

True to his word, later that night Vernon showed up on their doorstep with a couple of pizzas for Ally and himself, and an address that he slipped into Larry's palm on his brother's way to a "last minute pick up shift at work". Once they were settled down on the couch in front of the TV, Vernon smiled over at Ally.

"Man Allison, I can't believe how damn big you got." He chuckled as he picked up a slice of his pizza. "You were what, four, maybe five last time I saw you?"

"Something like that," she replied as she grabbed a slice of hers and took a bite with a groan. "God, daddy never orders pizza, this is amazing."

"Then any of the nights it's just us I'll make sure that's what we eat." Ally held up a thumbs up as she chewed a bigger bite and Vernon chuckled at how cute she was. "So does your alpha take you out to eat at all?"

"I don't have an alpha yet." She said, reciting the lie she had practiced with her father earlier. She squeezed her thighs together as she remembered the way his tongue had rewarded her for getting good at the lie. "Daddy said I can't have one until I'm out of his home. Said he doesn't want or need that headache."

"What? That's not fair to you though. Heats can be real hard for an omega without an alpha to help them through it." He shook his head. "Not right at all. I could understand expecting you to move and make a den if an alpha bred you up. But not even letting you go take care of your needs? Bet he goes out during his ruts. Asshole."

"Daddy goes out when we don't synch up. He has friends that he goes to see."

"Sorry for being so personal but that's just not right. I'll leave it at that though, I'm sure this is awkward enough as it is for you. What do you like to do for fun?"

For a while the two sat there talking and getting to know one another. They found a few things they both enjoyed and plenty they disagreed on, but Ally liked how he actually listened to her and actually seemed involved in their conversations. It made her feel nice in a way she hadn't felt before and she was secretly hoping it took him a while to find his pack. He needed to be gone when their cycles hit but he could hang around after, maybe?

By the time Larry returned home Ally was already in bed and Vernon was sprawled out on the couch, watching a rerun of an old TV show. The younger sibling looked up at his brother and grinned.

"Have a good night Lar?"

"That bitch was begging for my pups." The older alpha chuckled as he sat himself down in his recliner, obviously feeling good after his preview night. "And fuck, the moans when I gave her my knot, definitely gonna hear those at night for a long time."

"So we have a deal then?" Vernon smiled.

Larry grumbled, deflating some as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah we got a damn deal. Just remember to keep your hands off when her heat hits."

"And you enjoy your breeding bitch." He stood up and stretched with a groan. "Well, now that we got that squared away, I'm out of here for the night. Got my own piece of ass waiting for the night, just wanted to make sure we were solid."

"You really ain't gonna be here much, huh?"

"Nope. I want to be here about as much as you want me here, but really I'd rather stay with you than a stranger in this town if I had the option. I'll more than likely sleep in a few beds and save the couch for lonely nights. Later Lar, I'll call before coming back over in case you need a minute to get yourself together in the morning."

"Yeah yeah, get outta here…"

Larry watched his brother leave before he locked up behind him and made his way to the bathroom. In the bathroom he stripped and took a shower, washing away every trace of the scent the omega had left on him, before he dried off and headed to Ally's room. He quietly opened the door and slipped into the room, letting his eyes roam over the sleeping form of his daughter. He turned the dimmer button until the room had low lighting, not wanting to wake her up with bright lights, and licked his lips when he saw that a pair of lacy panties was all that she had on.

Ally shifted but remained asleep as her father walked to the bed and sat on the edge, running his hand up the inside of her thigh. Even in her sleep her legs parted for him, so much better behaved than the wild bitch he'd torn into earlier. He never had to punish his omega, he had molded her perfectly.

He was even considering giving her the pups she wanted so badly. He hadn't like the idea at first but the more he thought about it the more it turned him on to think about watching her get fat with the next of his line. Sure they'd be his grandpups and his pups, but having turned his own daughter into his own personal breeding bitch because she was giving herself over to him so completely was one hell of a turn on. She always begged for his pups so desperately, begged him to use her for her purpose, and surrendered all of her will to him.

He was already getting hard as he heard her begging in his mind while he brushed his hand over her cotton-covered sex and groaned as she moaned softly. He moved so he could draw her panties down, and he got them to her knees before Ally woke up and blinked sleepily at him.

"Alpha?"

"Daddy needs you princess." He rumbled and heightened his scent for her.

Ally helped him get her out of her panties and leaned up, kissing him with a soft purr that had his blood rushing to his cock. She drew him down so he was covering her body with his own and kept their kiss going as she hooked a leg around his hip. She gave a needy whimper when she felt his cock brushing against her well-trained pussy, already leaking her slick.

Larry slipped his tongue between her lips and groaned as she met it with her own and then drew it in, sucking greedily on it until he couldn't handle it anymore and broke the kiss. "Fuck 'mega." He kissed and nipped down her jaw. "Not gonna waste my cum anymore." He found her spot and sucked as she squirmed and moaned beneath him.

"Wha-ohh fuck Daddy. What do you mean?"

Larry reached down and lined himself up, sinking into her with one hard, deep stroke, moaning into her shoulder as she arched beneath him and cried out her pleasure. "No more swallowing my cum." He drew back and pushed in, groaning at how tight and wet she was for him. "Everytime I cum, I'm cumming right here baby." As he gave a sharp snap of hips she moaned louder and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ally squeezed tight around him when he called her baby. He never used terms like that with her, but hearing it added more fuel to her fire, leading her to up her own scent and purr as she lifted her hips up to his. "Please Alpha, fill me with your pups." She rolled her hips beneath him, making him moan. "Breed your omega…"

A feral growl was the only warning Ally got before her father grabbed her hips and fucked into her. She moaned as he took her, her hands finding her breasts and pinching her nipples as her alpha used her body for his needs. "That's it Daddy, oh fuck use me Alpha!" She cried out as he rutted into her, driving his body against hers with enough force to move them up the bed some. "Fill me so good Alpha, please knot me, I wanna cum stretched around your knot!"

Larry slid his arms under her and grabbed her shoulders to hold her to him as his flesh smacked hard against her, his cock pounding against her cervix. He could feel her legs trembling at his sides but he didn't let up. Finally he gave a few more hard thrusts before he sank into her, his knot locking him inside as he bathed her womb with his seed.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes Alpha." She praised him before she spasmed around his knot as her own orgasm hit. She trembled and moaned beneath him as she milked his knot. "Thank you Alpha, so good to me, filling me so full like this."

"That's my good bitch," Larry praised as he ground his cock down into her, moaning at how good she felt squirming beneath him. "Get good and pregnant for me...every last drop, there you go…"

Ally's omega brain had her trying to grind up into his movements, moaning incoherently as she lost herself in the pleasure her father was giving her.

The alpha in Larry enjoyed looking down at his little girl while she milked his cock and still played with her breasts with her weak moans. He thought about her leaking milk from those little buds she was rolling between her fingers, her stomach round with his litter and an itch crawled under his skin that had him ignoring how sensitive he already was to resume moving inside of her. His thrusts were shallow and hard since his knot limited his range, but they provided the right amount of friction he needed as he used his hands on her shoulders to pull his daughter down into his thrusts, thoroughly using her hole for his pleasure and his new, selfish need. He needed to breed her up. He could keep her as his fuck toy if he claimed her in a way that no one would ever want her.

Ally clung to her father, barely hanging onto consciousness as she urged him on, desperate for him to fill her again. "Alpha," she whined as she nipped at his shoulder, "give it to me. Need your pups Daddy, wanna be good a good bitch for my alpha."

He didn't speak anymore, just growled possessively as he sank his teeth into her breast, adding to the scars he had littered across her skin over the years.

"Only yours Alpha, now breed me. Give me your pups Alpha!" She begged, tugging at the hair she had tangled her fingers into when he marked her breast.

Larry released her breast to let out a long, low moan as he reached his second orgasm. His own legs had trouble supporting him but at the moment all he was focused on was grinding down into the writhing omega begging for his pups. "Such a...good bitch." He panted softly as he finally collapsed on top of her, his cock doing its final twitching inside of her, emptying the last of his cum into her womb.

"Your bitch," she moaned softly, her head feeling like she was floating even with her father's weight on top of her, pinning her beneath him. Not like she wanted to go anywhere. She was happy and content where she was as she rode the high of her orgasm. "I'm your bitch Daddy."

"Yes you are."

Larry shifted how his arms were and held her to him as he rolled onto his back, moaning as the new position seated her fully on his cock so he could stay buried inside of her. He put his arms behind his head as she stretched out on top of him, purring softly.

"Soon as your 18 baby, we're taking out that implant."

Ally nuzzled her father's scent at his neck and swooned softly. "Yes Alpha… I can't wait to have your pups, serve my purpose to you."

"And you will." He drew a hand from behind his head and slid it down her body to her pert ass, kneading the pale flesh. "You're already such a good omega for me…taking my knot, sucking my cock like a good little slut. Soon as our cycles hit I'm wrecking that body baby girl."

Ally kissed across his chest as he spoke and made her walls squeeze around his knot. He was done cumming by now, but she had always enjoyed the feeling of his knot stretching her so full, and she had learned not too long after he first gave her his knot that if she kept him stimulated she could keep his knot in her, plugging her with his cum for a little bit longer. Her alpha groaned as she squeezed again, the sound sending warm tingles down her spine, a sure sign she was already in pre heat, but she was so focused on his hand kneading and caressing her ass, the subtle movements shifting her on his cock, that she didn't connect the dots to her behavior and the warning signs of her upcoming heat.

"Fuck angel, you keep squeezing me like that and we'll be going til morning," he said as he licked his lips and gave her ass a little smack.

Ally looked down at her father, her pupils blown with lust for her alpha as she sat herself up, moaning as he shifted inside of her. She grabbed his hand from her ass and moved it to her breast as she slowly lifted herself up and lowered herself back down. It didn't draw his knot out of her but it still felt amazing to feel his knot move inside of her. "Lay back Alpha, let your omega take care of you."

"Ally…" Larry's hand molded her breast as he cupped the other one, looking up at her as she started riding him as best as she could with his knot inside of her. "Shit baby…"

Ally leaned her head back, squeezing around him again at the term of endearment. "I'll always take good care of my daddy, my alpha, father of my pups." She rolled her hips as she rode him and reached down, rubbing her clit as her daddy gave her breasts plenty of attention.

"That's right baby." He groaned and squeezed her breasts, thumbing her nipples as her words stroked his pre rut desires. "Tell me who owns you."

"You Daddy," she answered without hesitation as she used his cock for her pleasure. "I'm your bitch Daddy, your breeder. Oh god," she whimpered as he pinched her nipples. "I'm yours to use, yours to fuck, yours to breed."

"Fuck yes darlin'."

Ally came down harder, rocking her pelvis against his, making them both moan. "So close Alpha… Gonna breed myself with your cock." She moved quicker now as she got closer to her orgasm 

"Do it baby," he moaned as his cock pulsed inside of her. "Take my pups like a good omega…"

Ally worked her pussy up and down his cock, fucking herself with his knot until she felt him fully swell again. When she felt thick ropes of cum spill into her fertile womb it pushed her over the edge and she came so hard she saw stars behind her eyes; her body jerked with her orgasm as she collapsed onto his chest. She felt boneless as he grabbed her hips and held her down tight against him, letting her feel every pulse and twitch of his cock.

"Fuck Ally…" He groaned as he finally stopped cumming, some of it actually leaking out around his knot with how full she was. "So damn good…"

Ally was so exhausted she couldn't even manage to purr in response like she had wanted to. She felt satisfied, and it made her instincts sing to feel so full of her alpha's cum, and she let out a shaky exhale as she laid limp on his chest.

Larry gave a very pleased rumble as he realized she was close to passing out. He was pretty damn satisfied himself. He had her so perfectly trained and brainwashed that she didn't even realize she was being manipulated by her own flesh and blood. He thought about her mother, and how it was a shame she couldn't of given him one more little omega before she died. Shit, he could of had two good omegas at his beck and call. Sure he had his bastard pups out somewhere, but he never saw them, and unless he got lucky he knew the couple of girls he had were too old to be trained as well as Ally.

Maybe if he played his cards right he could knock her up with a few more good sex toys, enjoy their tight little holes sooner than he got to with Ally. If he made sure no one knew about the pups when they were born he wouldn't have to worry about laws that kept him from stuffing his knot into some young pussy. Make sure they fit only him. He grinned to himself as he thought about fucking a little ten-year-old like Ally had been, and maybe younger…

When he could finally pull out of her, Larry lifted his sleeping daughter from his cock, smirking when he saw his cum leaking out of her, and laid her on her bed. He covered them both with her blanket and stretched out on his back. It didn't take long for the smell of their mating to lull him to sleep next to her, unaware that Vernon had been watching via a nanny cam in the bear that he had gifted to Ally earlier in the day.

As he stared at the screen of his phone, hand slowly massaging his deflating knot, Vernon couldn't believe the jackpot he had hit. He'd gotten a strange vibe off of his brother when Larry had fought so hard to not let him stay, so, being the curious alpha that Vernon was, he had to know why it seemed like Larry was hiding something. And goddamn was he hiding something. He licked his lips as he backed up the video and watched Allison play with her tits as she was rutted into. He didn't know what kind of kinky sex game those two had going on but she obviously enjoyed it, and he could learn what she liked. Watching that video told him all he needed to know. And he needed to somehow kidnap her and take her back to his pack. She wanted to breed? So did they. And they wouldn't wait for her to be eighteen…

Now he had some calls to make; his boys needed to get a room ready.

\-----

It was barely a week later, when Larry was at work, that his rut hit. He barely made it to the bitch his brother had set him up with and he took out enough of his frustrations on the whore that he was able to go home and pack a bag for his stay at the hotel Vernon had set them up in. But going home is what allowed him to make his third and final crucial mistake with his omega.

He had hoped to avoid waking Ally when he got home, but she was still awake, worried since he had gotten out of work four hours ago but hadn't been home yet, and she quickly got off the couch. On her way to him she stopped suddenly with hardly a foot between them. She frowned as she sniffed at him.

"Why do you smell like another omega?" She questioned softly, trying to keep calm in case this wasn't how it looked. He promised no other omegas now that she was a proper omega, and he had yet to break a promise to her.

"Look, I ain't got time to explain." He moved past her and went to his room to pack his bag.

Ally followed after him. "What are you doing? Can you at least explain that while you're doing it?"

Larry made his annoyance known as he growled at her while packing. "Your Uncle got me a bitch for my a rut in exchange for letting him stay here. I have to go along with his offer or he's going to start wondering why an alpha in good health would turn down a free ride during his rut. Do you want him asking questions?"

Ally frowned as she hung back by the doorway, wanting some distance between her and the scent that clung to her alpha. "You're going to go sleep with a whore for a week…"

"And?" He snapped as his rut stole his patience.

Ally flinched at her alpha's short, clipped tone. "You promised no more omegas…"

Much quicker than she would have expected him to, Larry turned to face her, narrowing his eyes down at her. "Fine. Let's go ahead and run the risk of him figuring out our secret. While I'm at it, I'll give you a little taste of what you can expect once they sell you at the auctions."

Before Ally could voice her confusion she was forcefully grabbed by the nape of her neck and pushed face down into his bed and she heard the sound of his belt coming undone. Her father had never been like this to her and her brain was racing, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. She tried to squirm away with a terrified whimper but the hand at the back of her neck pushed down harder, keeping her down.

"Gonna treat you just like they would." He growled as he undid his pants and used the hand that wasn't holding her down to pull her skirt up and deliver a hard slap to her cotton-covered ass. The impact had her crying out in pained surprise and then struggling against his hold again. "Auction bitches don't get nice panties."

Fear coiled in her stomach as Ally felt her father actually rip her panties off, the sound of tearing fabric drew a scared whine from her but the noise only made him snarl at her. His snarl ceased her movements as a few tears rolled from her eyes and onto the covers he face was partially pushed into.

Already aroused by his omega's scent of pre heat, and his rut's response to it, he spit into his hand and spread it over his erection before he pushed himself into her pussy with a deep moan. He didn't give her time to adjust before he began fucking into her, enjoying the way her pussy opened to him, allowing him to fuck her with abandon. It had been a while since he actually used his toy just for his pleasure and he was going to enjoy it. He grabbed her by her hair, yanking her back into his thrusts, spilling some pre inside her when she whined at the sharp tug.

"Get used to it bitch," he growled out as he slammed into her pussy, "those whines won't do shit for you at the auctions."

Ally usually liked it when her father got rough, but this side of him was new and it scared the young omega. She was too afraid to move away from him, and too well trained to try to fight him off, but that didn't stop her body from responding to the balls slapping against her sensitive clit, or the rub of the sheets against her hardened nipples. As much as she wasn't enjoying it, the omega in heat just beneath the surface was loving every minute of the alpha above her, claiming her as his. She moaned when his knot started swelling inside of her, rubbing her g spot in the process.

"That's it bitch, moan like the slut you are." He slapped her ass hard, making her yelp and try to squirm away but with the way he had her pinned to the bed she barely got any space between them before he pulled her back by her hair again. "Uh-uh, you ain't gettin' away. You want to go be a whore I'll fuckin' treat you like one!"

"Daddy please!" She whined. "You're hurting me!

"Good!" He snapped in return. "Maybe it'll teach you a damn lesson you stupid bitch. This is what you're made for." He snapped his hips against hers to punctuate each word. "Nothing else, got it!?"

Ally nodded into the bed, her brain swimming in confusion. She knew she hated what he was doing, but everything he was saying, and everything he was doing, was driving her omega brain wild. Before she knew it her pussy was spasming around his cock and she was moaning as her orgasm washed over her.

"That's it slut, cum for your alpha."

He grabbed her hips and tore into her until he finally came, bathing her battered cervix with his spunk as his knot locked them together. "Fuck yes, squeeze my knot just like that," he moaned as Ally finally lost herself when her alpha filled her and began squeezing and milking his knot, her pre heat brain desperate to be bred even if by force. "Such a good little whore for her daddy."

Ally gave a shaky moan as she began rocking back against him, her instincts driving her now. "Your whore…" She parroted, unable to think straight with the smell of his rut clouding her senses. She still couldn't move much but she could move just enough to fuck herself with his knotm "Wanna be your whore… Be so good for you Alpha."

Larry looked down at her, his pupils blown to black as he watched his daughter writhe back on his knot even though he had essentially raped her. She had pushed herself up onto her elbows to get more leverage and was making the sexiest noises as she glided herself over his knot. "Good girls wouldn't whine when shit they don't like has to happen."

"I'm sorry," she moaned as she squeezed around him, "I'm so sorry Daddy."

"Yeah? How sorry are you?" He rest his hands on her hips as she moved.

"Tell me how to make up to you. I'll do anything Alpha, but please…" She squeezed down extra tight around him, making him cuss. "Don't breed her up. Breed me before you leave. Make sure you leave your pups in me."

Her pleas fanned the flames of his rut and he licked his lips as he watched her work herself on his cock. "You want my pups you gotta take 'em. Think you can do that?"

"Yes alpha," she moaned and rocked back and forth on his cock when he gave the room to do so. "Gonna make you fill me full, send you to her with nothing left to give."

Larry rumbled in his chest as he ran his hand over her lower back. "That so?"

"Yes Alpha… Because I'm your whore, your slut," she purred as she started squeezing around his knot again, her orgasm drawing near, "those pups belong in your bitch." She moaned loud when she felt him erupt inside of her again, and she followed behind him, milking his cock as she rode out her orgasm. "My Alpha…" She panted softly. "My pups…"

"That's right baby," he crooned as he watched his daughter settle onto the bed, his knot plugging her up with his cum, "take my pups, let 'em stretch your womb."

Ally moaned as she slid her hand under herself, rubbing her stomach while enjoying the feeling of his seed filling her so full. "Yes Alpha…"

"You gonna give me some nice, healthy pups?"

Ally nodded quickly. "Yes Alpha, as many as you want from me, they're yours."

"Good bitch," he said as he patted her side as one would a dog. Maybe it was time to change her training up, find a way to make her whine less. He shouldn't be limited to just her, and it was time he got to get back to fucking with whoever he wanted. Yeah he enjoyed fucking his toy, but even kids get tired of playing with the same toy over and over.

\-----

Two days after her father left her alone, Ally finally went into heat, and just like every heat she'd suffered through, Ally was constantly horny, desperate for her alpha's knot. Usually his rut lined up with her heat and they could fuck each other senseless, but this time her heat was tained with betrayal. Every time she would start to touch herself she thought about Larry fucking into the whore Vernon had gotten him set up with and her arousal quickly died. She suffered through the cramps under a useless cold shower spray until the spasms finally went away. She understood that her uncle didn't know about them, couldn't know about them, but why couldn't her Daddy just say no? Explain that he didn't trust her to be alone during her heats yet?

She had learned in school that in a pack it wasn't uncommon for a member to be left alone during their heat or rut, so why didn't Larry tell Vernon to just stay away until his rut was done? Why did he have to go spend the week with the omega he had come home smelling so heavily of when he stopped by to grab some clothes to take with him? Ally couldn't make any logical sense of that part. Before she could think about it further her stomach spasmed again and she gave a pitiful whine and curled in on herself again.

It didn't help any that some part of her brain had noticed the new heady scent of alpha her uncle brought with him that she had been actively trying to ignore, and now her brain was wondering if that alpha could take care of her. Larry had promised her he would never sleep with anyone besides her and he was with another omega at a hotel for the whole week.

No.

Ally shook her head, her training kicking back in through the pained fog of her heat. Only her daddy, her alpha, could touch her. Only he could make her feel good. No one would love and protect her like he did. He had to go sleep with the other omega to keep up appearances otherwise someone would catch on and she would be auctioned off at the secret auctions. It was better this way…

Then why did it bother her so badly?

She heard the front door open and she managed to get to her feet and left her bedroom; a small part of her wished it was Larry, but she knew it was pointless to hope for that and her doubts were justified when she saw her uncle walking in, carrying a couple of bags. She watched him stop in the entryway, his eyes focusing on her when her heat scent hit him. The look he gave her had her walls clenching on air, but she nearly whined in disappointment when he controlled his face and gave her a smile.

"Hey there Ally." His greeting was completely normal as he headed to the kitchen with the bags he had with him. Like the curious creature she was, and as an omega who subconsciously was seeking out an alpha's scent to ease the pain of her heat, Ally followed after him. "How's the heat treatin' ya sweetie?" Judging by her erect nipples and the heavy scent of slick he was going to have a very easy time getting what he wanted. All he had to do was whisper sweet nothings to her like her father and she'd be putty in his hands. Simple enough, right?

Ally watched him as he started emptying the contents of the bags onto the counter. "Horrible, thanks for asking… What is all of this stuff?"

Vernon smiled warmly at her, which resulted in her stomach doing somersaults. "Well, you said you don't have an alpha, and I've known enough omegas to know that a heat is horrible to suffer through without an alpha to make sure all your needs are taken care of--sexual or not--and I thought since your dad's away dealing with his rut maybe I could at least help out with the non sexual needs like he would." He motioned to the snacks and different OTC heat pain relievers on the counter. "I didn't know what you like or don't like so don't feel bad if you don't like something. I was flying blind on this one."

Ally blinked at him, confused as she looked at everything he had bought for her. Usually when she was in heat she was used even more than usual as her father's sex toy. That's what she was, it was what she was made for, so he never had to shower with gifts like this… Unless these weren't cost free gifts?

Vern picked up on her confusion and moved closer, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ally…? You okay little one?"

"What...do you want in return?"

Vern frowned a little. "Man, those boys at school don't treat you right, do they?" He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I just want to make sure you're okay. You're my niece, we're pack, and I may not be your alpha sweetie but I am an alpha, and right now an omega needs to be cared for. All of this is yours, no strings attached, I promise." He removed his hand from her shoulder and smiled for her. "If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

The omega part of her brain melted at an alpha showing her such care and concern. Was this what it was normally like for an alpha and an omega? No, her father had said he was into men and that was why he could trust Vern around her while she was in heat. Maybe the look he gave her earlier had only been because of her scent, not because he wanted her? Did her heat scent remind him of a male omega in heat? Maybe he could help in a way that wouldn't break the rules of her lessons…

"Uncle Vern?" She cocked her head at him as he started bagging stuff back up for her to take to her room.

"Hmm?"

"You'll help with...anything…?"

Vern's eyes left the items on the counter and he looked at his niece, a brow quirked as he nodded. "Anything you would feel comfortable with me helping with."

Ally worried her lip between her teeth and Vern's eyes watched the action for a moment before he focused his stare on her eyes. "Could you maybe...put your scent on a pillow for me? I haven't been able to get any...relief…" Whatever God may be above save him, the blush spreading across her cheeks was doing a number on him. "I think it might help if I had an alpha's smell there to help me. If that's weird or anything I get it, I-"

Vern silenced her by holding a hand up in a silencing gesture. "I could offer a better solution, if you're up for suggestions?" When Ally gave a curious look and nodded Vern continued. "Now hear me out, because this will sound weird, but what if while you took care of yourself I laid with you? I'd only be there to rumble for you, and to give you a much stronger scent to use, but I won't touch you." When she gave him a slightly skeptical look he shook his head. "I've helped out plenty of omegas like this. I promise I can handle it just fine. I might end up touching myself, but all that does for you is give you more to smell while you take care of business." He chuckled as he shrugged.

She couldn't exactly call her uncle scent bombing her like that weird when she frequently let her father bang her like a shutter in a hurricane, but she wasn't sure if it would break the rules or not. If he didn't get sexual with her...what was the problem?

"That is a little weird," she finally replied with a small smile, "but if you're okay with it, I could really use the help."

"Just let me know when darlin'." He smiled and held the bag out for her to take.

Ally took the bag and tucked some hair behind her ear. "...Now…?"

Damn he still had it. Vern smiled and nodded, motioning for her to lead the way. As soon as her back was turned he gave a toothy grin and adjusted the semi he was already dealing with. Larry may be a manipulative bastard, but after years in prison Vern was the true schemer. He followed his niece to her room, briefly closing his eyes as the condensed smell of her heat assaulted him when they walked inside. He smiled sweetly at her as she turned to face him while setting the bag on her dresser. "So where do you want me sweetie?"

Ally's nose had picked up on the increased alpha smell the minute his scent increased but she chalked it up to basic biology, even though she wanted to bury her face in his neck and suffocate on the smell. He smelled so different from her father, but in a very good and possibly dangerous way. It was also helping the pain of her heat immensely so there was that bonus.

"Um, I guess, uh get comfy on my bed? Do whatever you need to get comfy. I'm going to get the lights and-"

"I'm here to help hon," he gently cut her off, his tone switching to an alpha tone that made her body heat up. "You get comfortable omega, I'll get the lights for you and join you when you're ready."

She couldn't stop her happy noise or her dreamy smile. Her omega brain was on cloud nine at having such a caring alpha tending to her needs and focusing on her, especially after how her father had hurt her the other day. She was trying to forgive him, blame it on his rut, but she was still a little rattled by it. Ally moved to her bed and her blush from earlier returned as she stripped out of her leggings, leaving her in her tank top and her slick soaked panties as she slid under the sheets of her bed and got comfortable. She gave him a tiny nod when she was ready for him to join her.

When she removed her leggings and he saw just how soaked she already was, Vernon felt his blood threaten to rush to his dick, but a quick thought of his male pack mates naked sent the blood rushing back to his head. No need to get ahead of himself. He turned off the light and moved to lay with her, intentionally leaving very little space between them, but still enough for her to do what she needed. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, and rumbled in his chest-- the sound sent a tingling sensation through her body.

"You smell so good omega, it's a wonder some boy at school hasn't tried to mark you up yet."

Ally had already slid up her tank top and started playing with her breast when he spoke to her, moaning as his words stoked her fire and her fingers pinched her sensitive nipple. "I smell good to you?" Could her alpha been wrong about his brother's preferences?

"Darlin'," he rumbled, his voice getting heavy with his arousal as he let his pheromones run wild and watched her eyes slip closed in her pleasured state, "you smell so fucking good I'm kickin' my own ass for promising not to touch you."

Ally's other hand slid lower as he spoke, dipping into her panties as she went for her clit. Just as she had started rubbing the already hardened nub his words sent a new type of shiver through her. What if he broke his promise? Would she stop him? She should if it came to that, but he was into men. This was all because of her scent, right? "Why would you want to touch me?"

"Allison." Her full first name falling from his lips had her rubbing her clit a little faster as she gave her other breast some attention. It sounded so weirdly good for _him_ to address her by it. She had liked it every time he used it before, but now it just sent a delicious heat through her body. "You're a sexy omega, not to mention you've got great hips for breeding plenty of pups. Touching you wouldn't be enough if I started." He rumbled in delight when she arched up into her own hand as he talked about breeding her. He put off more scent for her. "I'd want to bury my knot inside of you and fill you until we knew for sure you were carrying a belly full of pups."

Ally moaned as she rubbed her clit harder and removed her hand from her breast to slip two fingers into herself with a needy whimper. She stopped what she was doing and quickly shed her panties before she slid her fingers back in, moaning as she resumed her ministrations on herself. "Oh fuck… Keep talking, please alpha."

Vern's eyes darkened as he watched her pleasure herself, and his own hand slid down, quietly unbuttoning his jeans. "I'd take you to meet my pack." He took his cock out and groaned as he gave himself a squeeze. "Let each and every one of 'em take their turns with you, fill you nice and full of as many litters as you could give us."

Ally gasped at the heat his words made coil in her belly. The thought of not one or two alphas, but a whole pack taking their turns filling her womb with their pups had her moaning and squirming as she fucked herself with her hand and attacked her clit with the other. "Would, fuck, would they like me?"

"Baby they'd love a pretty girl like you." He moaned as he pumped his hand faster. "We all have different tastes, shit, and all we want is an omega we can take care of, make our pack complete. You'd never want for anything as long as you stayed full of our pups." The image of her swollen with his pups made Vern's cock start leaking. "God you'd look sexy all round with pup, breasts swollen with the milk they'd need." He moaned as he bucked into his hand.

Ally looked over at the sudden movement and her mouth went dry at the sight of the thick cock and swollen knot that was right there next to her. "Oh god...you're so big." She moaned as she added a third finger to her pussy. "Fuck I'm close." She eyed the pre and her body released more slick as she thought about all the sperm that he could be carrying.

"Tell me I can touch you Allison."

The words didn't come as a command, but as an actual request, and it turned her on so much to have that kind of control over an alpha.

"We shouldn't…"

"Please Allison," he begged as he slowed the hand pumping on his dick but didn't stop, "tell me I can touch you. Let me just get some of your slick so I can lube my hand for my dick sweetie, I want to pretend I'm sliding my knot in you."

What could it hurt? Was all she could think as she nodded dumbly and even though she had been so close she removed her fingers from her pussy, whining at suddenly being empty.

Vern let go of his erection and reached over, exploring her pussy while letting her slick coat his fingers. "Oh, Allison…" He rumbled deeply, a sound that had her rubbing her clit once more as the foreign hand touched and probed. "You're so wet, so hot darlin'. Oh yeah, the boys would love you." He slid two fingers in and groaned as she clamped down around the digits with a delighted moan. "Shit you'd feel good wrapped around my knot." He pumped his fingers slowly, moving them around inside of her and making her push her hips up. "The twins would spit roast you in a heartbeat."

"Wha-ohhhh Vern… What's spit roast?"

"One of the boys would be fuckin' this pretty pussy of yours," he started as he added a third finger, making her arch and moan louder, "while the other twin would be fucking your mouth." He felt his cock throb when she clenched down hard on his fingers. "Like the sound of that hon?"

"Oh god yes," she moaned. She wasn't used to her pleasure being drawn out like this and it was making her desperate to be filled. All of the filthy images he was putting in her head had her leaking her slick all over his hand. After all the training her father did to turn her into his private cum slut, the sound of being fucked full by two alphas at once sounded so damn good to her. By now her whole body felt like it was on fire and Vern was only stoking that fire as he continued to pleasure her. Wait...wasn't he supposed to stop at some point…?

"My pack would never let you burn up in heat Omega." He said as he used his other hand to move away the hand that had been attacking her clit so he could take over for her. He grinned when she didn't even try to stop him now. "If one alpha's busy another would be right there to give you a knot."

"Uncle Vern please!" She cried out suddenly, his words and slow movements too much and not enough at the same time. "I need to cum!"

"How do you want to cum Allison?" He rumbled for her as he took her nipple in his mouth.

"I need a knot!" She whimpered as his thumb focused on her clit and his fingers continued to slowly torture her pussy. "Please please please I need a knot!" She moaned as he suckled on her nipple while brushing his tongue over the swollen flesh.

He slowly removed his mouth from her nipple and looked up at her, his pupils blown almost to black. "Only knot available is mine Allison…"

She opened her glassy eyes and looked at him as she moaned at his ministrations. "Give it to me. Please knot me, I need it, want to you fuck me with it. Please Alpha."

Vern needed no more invitation and soon his clothes were gone, as was her tank top, and he was getting behind her as she presented for him. He sank himself into her and they both moaned loudly, not caring about restraint at this point.

"Oh...oh god, you're so thick Uncle Vern, I'm so full right now," she sobbed, delirious with the relief of finally having a cock inside of her. "Alpha, it feels so good."

"Fuck you're perfect," he moaned as he slowly drew out and pushed back in. "Goddamn Allison, you were made for my cock."

Ally's brain was gone as she pushed back against his slow, deliberate thrusts. He had already delayed her pleasure this long but she enjoyed everything he was making her feel. She gasped as he slid his arm under her and pulled her up so they were both on their knees and he was even deeper inside of her, the curve of his dick brushing against that special spot inside of her as he continued to take his time in fucking her. She moaned when his knot began to push against her already stretched pussy, and she whimpered as she reached back and tangled her fingers in his hair. The hand of his that wasn't holding her hip reached around and rubbed circles on her clit.

Vern moaned as the omega on his dick clamped at the clit play but kept thrusting, thoroughly enjoying fucking his niece without any protection. The risk that her birth control could fail and he could claim her as his spurred him on and he rubbed her clit faster as he picked up his pace, determined to make her cum first to make it easier for him to possibly breed her.

Ally gasped and moaned, and pushed back with every thrust as her uncle fucked her. When his fingers added more stimulation she cried out and shook as her orgasm finally washed over her. Feeling her clamp down on him, Vern pushed his knot inside of her as it fully swelled and locked them together while he pumped her full of his cum. He moaned into her neck and shoulder as he emptied himself and Ally gave a shuddering moan at the pressure building so deep inside of her while he held her body flush against his.

"There you go Allison…" The hand that had held her hip now stroked her abdomen, sending a new feeling through her as her brain imagined his seed taking root under his hand. How many pups could he impregnate her with? "That's a good girl, taking my knot like that. I'm going to lay us down now, okay? You ready for that darlin'?"

Ally gave a numb nod as she let him guide her to lay down so they were on their sides, still locked together as his hand continued to stroke her abdomen. It pleased her omega instincts to have and alpha finally trying to claim her in such an intimate way after having her father only talk about breeding her. He had always said when she was done with school, and now he was saying when she turned eighteen, but his words sounded nothing like Vern's. It was almost like his words and his slow touches were meant to allow her body to accept his pups and it left her with a new kind of hum under her skin.

"How do you feel omega?" He whispered against her neck as he rubbed his scent there, making her head swim as she purred for him. He chuckled softly. "Yeah? You like being full of my cum like that? My knot keeping it in so my pups will take?"

Ally moaned and clenched as his words did more things to her. The discomfort of her heat had temporarily vanished now that she had a womb full of his cum and a knot plugging her up.

"Yes."

"Imagine always being full like that." He gently nipped her mating spot and she swooned, exposing more of her neck for him in a silent plea to sink his teeth in. "My pack and I would keep you full to bursting sweetheart. We'd take out that birth control implant and knock you up as soon as we could." He rest his hand over her womb once more and she shivered as his words and touch stroked her heat wrecked brain. "Our pups are going to grow here. Our pack's pups are going to grow here."

"Yes," she moaned as she slowly started fucking herself with his barely deflated knot. "Put your pups in me, want to breed for my pack."

Vern moaned in his own surprise at her moving on his knot like that. "I'll give you as many damn pups as you can carry darlin'. Lift your leg." When she did as he said, Vern guided her leg up some more and moved her onto her back, wanting to watch the young omega as he took her again. "What do you say Allison?" He started moving his hips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Join my pack, have our pups?"

Ally locked her legs around his hips as she nodded and brought her hips up to meet each of his slow and deep thrusts. "Yes! Knock me up, use me fuck!" Desperate for him to bathe her womb with his cum again, Ally wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in with each thrust that she lifted up to meet him on.

Vern grabbed both of her hips as he slowly took her, watching her face as she panted and moaned beneath him. Her tits, littered with bite scars from her father, moved with their fucking and he dipped his head, latching onto a nipple for a couple of suckles and making her moan for him. "Gonna fill these full of milk for my pups."

"Yes, yes, oh god Alpha please give me your pups. Claim your omega," she begged, exposing her neck for him again.

This time it was her words that did him in and Vern listened to her. He sank his teeth right where they belonged at the same time as he filled her womb again with his hot seed. Ally moaned as she clung to him and milked his cock for every drop, riding out her orgasm as her uncle claimed her as his, marking her as his mate. He kept his teeth in her flesh as he growled possessively and ground his crotch against hers, making her moan breathlessly as she weakly managed to match his movements with whispered encouragements for him to give her his pups.

Ally purred for the alpha who had claimed her, her chest felt a fullness she had never felt before and her womb was so full she found a part of herself damning the implant in her arm. She didn't even notice the pain as he finally released her neck, all she could focus on was the sweet, tender licks to soothe her broken skin. She carded her fingers through her alpha's hair and swooned under the pleased rumble she received.

Vern soothed her mating mark properly, taking his time to scent her throat as well with more rumbles for his young mate. Finally he looked down at her and smiled with pride at how wrecked and sated she looked as she gave him a dazed smile in return. "There's my beautiful girl," he crooned as he brushed her sweat-dampened hair back from her face and stroked his hand down her side. "I promise baby, me and the pack will take good care of you. You'll always have our marks, always have our protection."

When he kissed her slow and sweet, Ally kissed back, reveling in the affection she was being showered with. She moaned softly as his hands roamed all over her body, spreading a warmth in her chest and abdomen as he pet her in ways her father never had. Usually after sex they either ate or passed out; he never took the time to caress her and make her feel this good. She gave a disappointed whine when Vern slowly ended the kiss.

"Shhh, it's okay darlin', we need air."

His soft chuckle had her smiling, and he gave her a smile in return. "You really are the prettiest omega Allison, my boys and I are some of the luckiest alphas to have such a perfect omega to make our pack whole finally."

"Uncle Vern…?"

"Yes Allison?"

"I want to go be part of your pack but Daddy won't be too happy about this… He's...I...We've-"

"I know." He cut her off softly as he traced his fingertips over the faded scars on her breasts from her father biting her there instead of her mating spot. He frowned when her dazed state started to fade and give way to fear, her eyes going wide as her fingers tightened on his arms. "Allison hey, talk to me baby, what's going on?"

"Are you...going to take me to the auctions?" Her voice was small and scared as her eyes began to tear up. "I don't want to be sold off." She sniffled.

His plans for just taking over the control play he had witnessed during his stake out screeched to a halt when he realized he didn't know the full extent to which his older brother had gone. He slowly withdrew his mostly deflated knot from her and fully slid out of her before he laid by her and pulled her into his arms. Tucking her head under his chin to put her close to his scent, he rumbled soothingly for her and stroked her back softly as he tried to keep his anger from his scent for the time being.

"No one is taking you to any auctions," he growled softly, tightening his hold on her. "Why would you think I would do that?"

Confused by her mate's suddenly protective behavior Ally dissolved into a mess of tears as she came clean to him. She told him what all she had been told about the auctions, and what would happen if anyone ever found out about her and her father. When Vern held her closer, shaking with a protective anger, Ally curled into him with a keening whine that struck a chord with his instincts.

"That's disgusting," he growled out and scented the top of her head. "It's not unheard of for a father to sleep with his daughter Allison, but no one ever punishes the omega for it. Any omega at the auctions is there because they want someone to own them that way, not because they were put there just for the money. He shouldn't of been manipulating you like that. How long has this been going on?"

Ally whined, not wanting to make her alpha more mad than he already was. "I'm sorry," she whimpered and sniffled. "I didn't mean to upset-"

"Allison…" He made her look at him and spoke with his alpha tone. "My omega, my mate, tell me how long he's been telling you this."

"Since I was ten…"

Vernon stared at the teenager, stunned into silence by what he heard. He had just thought it was some kind of kinky sex game, but as he examined it from this new angle and realized what his brother had done he growled and drew her under his chin again. "I'm taking you away from here while he's gone," he promised as he let her scent his throat, her body relaxing some as it really sank in for her that she wasn't going to be sold off to a stranger. "I'll keep my omega safe, all of us will." He kissed the top of her head with a possessive growl. "My mate."

She didn't realize it until it was happening but Ally felt the happiest she had felt in a long time. Here in her new mate's arms even the pain from his mark was perfect as her tears finally dried up. He hadn't even gotten irritated with her over her tears, he had actually sounded genuine while he was soothing his omega's worries, and had done a much better job at comforting her than her father ever had. She actually felt something warm coming from him as he still held her; she would later realize it was love, having forgotten what it was like to feel it coming from another.

"My mate," she whispered, her scent letting him know just how pleased and content his omega was as he cradled her close. "My Alpha."

"While you get some rest I'll call a couple of the boys and get them over here." He gave a soft content sigh of his own as she nuzzled his throat, marking him with the scent of happy omega. "When they get here we'll get everything you want and get you out of here." He smiled as she purred at his sigh. "Take you to your new home and introduce you to the rest of your pack."

Ally nodded and kissed his throat. "Will you wake me before they get here? I want to clean up and get dressed before they get here."

Vernon smiled as he rubbed her back. "I'll tell them to give us a few hours to get some proper rest in, and when you wake up I'll order us some pizza and while we wait for it we can get cleaned up and dressed. How does that sound?"

Ally yawned before she purred and snuggled into his arms, wanting to be as close to him as possible. "Sounds amazing…"

"Good." He kissed the top of her head and tangled their legs together to draw her closer. "Get some rest my beautiful mate."


End file.
